


Stormy

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of tegoshige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When it's stormy outside, Koyama likes to slide underneath the blanket with Shige.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stormy

When it's stormy outside, Koyama likes to slide underneath the blanket with Shige. 

Once during such weather, Shige had fetched his notebook and had started to hit the keys fast, Koyama murmuring something against his chest and Shige had said "This weather is inspiring" and Koyama had said "Only you could find this inspiring" before kissing Shige's arm and fetching his own phone to browse the internet. 

*

It's about midnight and branches are hitting the windows hard from the stormy wind, swishing against the glass and making unpleasant noises, the blinds rattling loudly. 

Koyama climbs onto the bed, shifting closer. Wordlessly, Shige puts his book away and pulls the other man into his arms. 

Koyama sighs contently and lays his head onto Shige's chest, snuggling closer and Shige pulls the blanket higher, Koyama closing his eyes. 

Feeling Shige's chest slowly rising up and down and his body warmth so close, Koyama feels protected and wouldn't care if he had to sleep on top of Mount Fuji. 

*

The next morning, Koyama's limbs are spread comfortably all over the bed and Shige chuckles as he wakes up next to him. The storm is gone but the sky is still grey. 

Shige is about to get up to make coffee when he feels Koyama stretching next to him, yawning and looking at him lovingly with messy morning hair and tiny sleepy eyes. 

Shige smiles and wants to say "Good Morning" but Koyama reaches forward and kisses him, silently and long and Shige lets him, sighing softly into the kiss and gasps when he feels the other man rolling on top of him. 

Without breaking the kiss, Koyama begins to undress Shige, kissing down his neck and chest. 

Shige figures that coffee has to wait for a little while. 

A while later, when they fall next to each other panting and spent, Shige finally speaks up. 

"We haven't been like this in a while," he says and Koyama nods.

"Remember when we were younger?" Koyama says dreamily as he tries to regain his breath, "we did it all the time and everywhere. Especially Tegoshi."

"I remember quite well," Shige says, rolling on his back and watching the ceiling, "it were wild times. Sometimes he visited me in the middle of the night in my hotel room or called me out to some place when I shared one with you. Oh and also that one time, after the summer concert, he waited for me in front of my dressing room. That was indescribable. The heat in his eyes and the tension between us. I remember he pulled me behind that curtain and closed it, we didn't really have doors that could be locked, remember? And it went so fast.. You couldn't really call it undressing, we were practically tearing each other's clothes off." 

Koyama watches Shige intently from the side as he talks, nodding at parts and memories that sound familiar. 

"Some days he would have two of us in a row without the other knowing," Shige reminizes as he turns his face towards Koyama again and Koyama nods. 

"But we were also some little freaks back then," Koyama adds, "I mean, we were young and hormonal"

"So are we old and boring now?" Shige teases. 

"Boring? Never! But it doesn't matter to me, what's important is that I'm with you"

"So cheesyyyy" Shige laughs but regrets it the instant he sees Koyama's earnest face. 

"I'm sorry," he says but Koyama shakes his head. 

Leaning forward, Shige places a sweet kiss on Koyama's forehead apologetically. 

Koyama sighs, he knows that Shige understands that he has a lot of feelings. 

"I like remembering, and I like telling you cause I know you get hot from the memories," Shige snickers, and Koyama blushes because it's true. 

They get up eventually and start their day. 

*

The next night, the storm is back, maybe not as intense as the day before but there is nevertheless a warning sign on the TV screen. 

The sky is getting darker from the grey clouds, all mingling together into some monstrous gigantic dark grey cloud, Koyama thinks as he stands at the windows before shuddering and closing the blinds. 

"If you don't like it, why do you observe it so much, Kei" Shige murmurs from the bed where he is again busy with his book. 

"I don't know," Koyama shrugs and returns to the armchair with his mug before placing it on the table, facing Shige. 

Shige's hair is unruly yet gorgeous and he is wearing his brown pyjama, the one with the buttons where Koyama always complains it takes so long to unbutton them when they get it on. 

Koyama listens to the heavy rain starting outside before suddenly speaking up. 

"Tell me more," he says, and Shige looks up irrated from his book, "about your memories. Cause I also remember. Us having round twos in the morning. Day trips to shooting locations. All four of us sharing a futon and not sleeping at all. Things that happened in various Onsen and Showers."

Shige places the bookmark on the page and closes the book, taking off his glasses. Koyama loves that, he should tell Shige one of theses days how incredibly erotic he looks when he does that. 

Koyama pulls his legs up in his armchair from across the bed, watching Shige expectantly. There is something indescribably fascinating about this distance, he could aswell just slide in underneath the covers with Shige but he doesn't. He still can, later. 

Shige reaches out and dims the light. Koyama straightens his back. 

"Caramel blond hair," is all he says and Koyama coughs. 

"The effect it had on you was rather interesting," Shige grins and lays back, watching the ceiling as if his memories where drawn on the white surface. 

"I remember the way you first looked at me when I came from the hairdresser, you didn't say anything the whole day but that evening when you kissed me, it was the hottest kiss you gave me until that day."

"Oh my God," Koyama laughs and wants to hide his face in embarrassment, "but you weren't any better, really. I just say.. Romeo"

Now Shige pouts a bit until both laugh until a silence falls upon them.

Koyama wants to get up and join Shige in bed but the other man stops him. 

"Kei, I have an idea," Shige grins, and Koyama looks puzzled. What could be a better idea than being under the covers together? 

Shige motions for the armchair and Koyama to sit down.

Koyama returns to the seat but not without a questioning look on his face. 

"Tell me about the hottest memory of us that comes to your mind, spontaneously" Shige says and Koyama blinks. 

He slumps ino the seat and begins to think. 

"I.. I don't know.. So out of the blue.." he says a bit sheepishly. 

"Well then let me tell you mine," Shige smiles. 

"Okay," Koyama beams. 

Shige leans back further against the headrest. 

"It was summer, a location shoot out in nowhere, and we both snuck out the lodge at midnight to go to some abandoned house Tegoshi had told us about and I had challenged you to go there to see if you were brave enough when in fact I was also scared myself, besides, I wanted to be alone with you."

"Oh that one, I remember"

"And we went there and I pulled you into a dark corner and kissed you and we made out for what felt like hours and then we started to touch each other"

"I remember.. That was so hot.. I thought I had lost track of time, with your hand in my pants and mine in yours.. "

Koyama shifts slightly in his seat, realizing how the memory starts to affect him. 

"If you wanna jerk off, do it, I want to watch," Shige then says bluntly and Koyama blushes, but nevertheless begins to palm himself through the thin fabric. 

"And hmm..." Shige goes on, "you were so eager and we were horny so often, and we explored a lot.. I remember your face when I stroked your dick, it was amazing"

"And I remember yours..." Koyama pants softly, "how your hips jerked forward slightly and how we actually shoved our pants down some to rub our dicks against each other... fuck"

Koyama lets out a little noise as he sees Shige's hand sliding down his own body, with just two fingers, teasing himself in his confines, not touching himself properly on purpose, the outlines of his hard cock clearly visible in the pants. 

Koyama feels a little challenging spark run down his spine as he goes on to talk. 

"And our wet tips smudged against the other and we lazily kissed, tongues sliding against..."

Interrupted by Shiges moan. "Hngh Kei, I like when you talk like that. Don't stop"

"... each other, licking and exploring and trying to relieve some of the tension, fuck I remember I was so hard back then, and your hands felt so good around my prick, how you held both of ours, rubbing them together.. Ah fuck Shige I want to touch you right now"

"Wait a little more," Shige gasps, and if Koyama tries hard he can see that there is a little tip of wetness staining Shige's pants. 

"You came first, and your face when you did was the most beautiful thing. I was so glad I did that with you and not some random bloke, cause I was so young and horny I was almost about to"

"Really?

"Yeah but now I'm glad I didn't.. "

"Kei.. "

"Shige.. Take it out.. " Koyama grins a little and Shige obeys, taking in a deep breath when his hard flesh hits the cool air. 

"Now touch yourself for me.. Slowly.. Drag it out"

Hands in his own pants, Koyama handles his dick, palming himself on the hot skin now, eyes on Shige who follows his suggestion to rub his own arousal, in his hands, stroking up and down slowly. 

"Your turn," Shige gasps, "if you can think of anything, let me know"

"That one night when you attacked me in the dressing room after I had my rehearsal with the Romeo outfit."

Shige pants. "You should wear that for me again some day," he says as his thumb handles the tip. 

"Why not actually," Koyama growls softly, "if it brings out nice reactions like that. So, you wanna cum like that?"

"Yeah.. And then I want you to fuck me"

Koyama groans and finally pulls his pants down aswell. 

"I want to fuck you so hard.,.. On your belly, I want to make you scream.. "

"Yess"

"Shige.. I'm close.. "

Shige licks his lips and speds up, trying to think of more things to say but his mind is blank. 

"Tell me more.. How you want to fuck me," Shige rasps desperately, precum gathering at the tip. He smudges it along it with his thumb, Koyama groaning. 

"Hit your spot good, make you cry, give it to you good" he goes on, "fill you up and make you throb"

"Kei!" Shige whines as he jerks himself through his peak, glistening streaks of liquid tainting his fingers. 

"Yes baby.. Like that.. I'll make you cum" Koyama says, like in a trance, more to himself now as Shige had cum already, jerking his own cock fast. 

Shige sits up and smirks. "That looks good Kei, what you're doing there. Does it feel good? Do you want to do that inside me?" he adds teasingly and Koyama presses his lips together and nods. 

"Imagine it's my ass," Shige goes on, "pump it, come on, jerk inside me, fill me"

Shige doesn't feel embarrassed in this moment to talk like this cause it's Koyama, and seeing him so into it makes Shige shiver. 

He can't really describe more because in this moment Koyama orgasms, cumming hard all over his hand and belly, gasping. 

Koyama pants softly and his eyes are on Shige and it's the most intimate gaze Shige had seen in a while. 

Rain is still prattling against the windows and Koyama leans back to take just enjoy this moment of Shige and him and the rain together. 

He finally decides to get up, grabs some kleenex to clean himself, throwing it to Shige afterwards before climbing into bed with him. 

"We should do that again some day," he says and Shige nods. "That was fucking hot"

"Now I need you to make love to me," Shige says as Koyama leans in to kiss him, "all night long" and Koyama nods, their tongues entangled in an affectionate manner already. 


End file.
